A large number of signal cables are wired into various types of moving bodies including motor vehicles. Connecting structures for mating the signal cables and a circuit board in order to connect the signal cables and the circuit board are known in the art. JP 2015-93650 A describes a connecting structure for a connector which is used in a vehicle.